


Bittersweet Memories

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Ending, Bittersweet, Eugeo Lives (Sword Art Online), Heavy Angst, Integrity Knight Kirito, Kirito isn't immune to Quinella's mind control in this, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: "I might not remember you once my synthesize ritual is over... But I want you to know that not even Administrator's spell is enough to take away the feelings I hold towards you"
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

He lost... And she won...

The whole world seemed to crumble around him. All the blood they spilled was for nothing. The silver haired woman laughed while swinging her rapier aimlessly just to get rid off the blood on it. There was more than enough of the blood spilled that day.

The blood of himself and the Administrator herself, of the brave familiar Charlotte, of the fellow knight Alice, of the master priest Cardinal... of his brave partner Eugeo whose body was laying few feet away, a pool of crimson forming quickly underneath him.

Administrator was laughing at his despair. He was the only one who was still truly alive. Charlotte died to buy them some time. Cardinal died protecting the Rulid Trio. Alice died when sacrificing herself so Kirito could move on. And Eugeo, unlike Alice, Cardinal and Charlotte, was still present with his body. The black swordsman felt relieved as he quickly limped over to the blonde and checked his status. His life was there, but was also decreasing rapidly. Eugeo seemed to be only moments away from hitting zero and Kirito could feel his insides twisting as he tried to use any healing source possible to help his friend.

"My, my..." he could hear Administrator's soft voice behind him "How pathetic would it be to lose a good unit, huh? If only there was a way to help him~" Administrator trailed off, gracefully walking over the blood across the ground as if it was grass. Kirito's eyebrows narrowed as he swallowed his tears and turned to face Administrator.

"Is there a way?" Kirito gritted through his teeth, taking Eugeo's unconscious body into his arms and pulling him closer to his chest. Eugeo felt unusually cold to touch. Kirito remembered all the times he had skin to skin moments with the blonde and couldn't buy that this was him at the moment.

"Possibly~" Administrator hummed, pressing a finger to her lips and smiling wickedly "However, something as worth as a life has a price to pay"

Kirito swallowed hardly before glancing at his partner who looked like he was asleep. A memory of them back in the academy flashed through his mind when he remembered the way Eugeo would often pass out on the sofa so Kirito would have to carry him to his bed. It was one of the times when Kirito could admire Eugeo's looks from the closer point of view without the blonde being embarrassed or shy. The memory made Kirito's eyes tear up just when he thought he would finally stop crying.

"What do you want in return?" Kirito snarled lowly, his eyes glaring at the woman who knelt in front of him before pulling his chin towards her roughly. There was a sinister smile on her face.

"An irregular unit like you could really use me as a puppet" she eyed him like a prey "Maybe you aren't the brightest, but you I admit your skills are pretty lovely. In exchange for Eugeo-kun's life, you are to serve me as a new Integrity Knight"

"Alright..." Kirito muttered, glancing at Eugeo's pale face with sorrow and guilt before burying his face into his hair, his next few words came out muffled "Just please, don't synthesize nor hurt him..."

"Seems like we have a deal then~" Administrator chirped happily before chanting a spell and directing it towards Eugeo. Kirito tightened his hold on Eugeo, afraid to let go before the light of Administrator's spell engulfed his partner and in few seconds, all the blood and wounds were gone. And Kirito could feel Eugeo's life in his hands.

"Carry him in a free dorm on the twenty-eighth floor, this light'll show you the way" she said as she summoned a small ball of energy from her fingertip "That boy won't wake up for a few hours so when you return here, we'll begin your synthesis ritual. I'll give you fifteen minutes to say goodbye and if you don't return by then-" she twirled the blade "I'll try an experiment with the blond boy, I wonder how much blood he can spill out of his fragile body at the moment"

"I understand" Kirito nodded before standing up and carrying his partner off towards the dorms while Administrator returned to her bed to heal her wounds and returning the whole fight back at square one. All Kirito's friends who lost their lives in fight made their sacrifice pointless.

'This... This is okay, right?' Kirito tried to convince himself 'Eugeo won't be mad, right?'

It didn't take him long to reach the dorms and find the room where Eugeo would reside. It certainly didn't look like a dungeon, but rather what a casual Integrity Knight dorm should look like. It had various shades of white and a lot of high-ranked furniture. Eugeo would be happy here, wouldn't he?

Kirito slowly approached to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room and gently lowered his partner on it. Administrator said she would give him fifteen minutes to say his goodbyes so Kirito decided to make the remaining time as meaningful as he could. He knelt on the floor beside Eugeo's bed while holding his partner's hand with both of his while sobbing into it.

"I'm so sorry, Eugeo" he cried "It's all my fault! They are all gone because of me now! Charlotte, Cardinal and Alice... And I almost lost you too because of how weak I am. I'm happy that my soul'll live in peace since it knows you're safe..." he continued crying as he felt the time limit near its end.

"I might not remember you once my synthesize ritual is over..." Kirito muttered standing up and wiping his tears with one hand while the other still kept holding onto Eugeo's "But I want you to know that not even Administrator's spell is enough to take away the feelings I hold towards you" he slowly neared closer to his partner's lips before whispering softly "I love you, Eugeo"

With that, Kirito gently pecked Eugeo's lips before making his way back to Administrator who managed to recover all of her wounds. There was a sinister grin on her lips and Kirito could feel fear with every step that he took towards her.

"How about we begin the ritual now, Kirito Synthesis Thirty-three-kun?"


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days, Eugeo felt himself slowly regain consciousness. He noticed how different he felt waking up now than before. He was resting against something so soft that it was nowhere close to the bed he was sleeping on back at the Academy. He also felt refreshed which was odd because last time he checked, he was cut in half during the battle with Quinella. Shouldn't he feel at least a bit of discomfort? Because there was no art familiar to him that could heal such a wound so fast.

A faint memory of Kirito trying to save him flashed in front of his eyes. He made it clear to Kirito not to save him. Even though everyone else was dead, he knew Kirito could defeat Administrator if he saved enough power and life of his. Saving Eugeo would take away almost all of Kirito's life and he couldn't afford risking the well-being of the world. Especially after turning his sword against his best friend. After all, Eugeo was happy he would die for a reason and not in vain back in the village.

He always thought of himself as the cursed child in his family. Everyone else had a job worth of calling itself good while he had to spend days chopping a single tree. He didn't hate his job, but how could he save Alice if he was still stuck in that village, bound by his calling. The day Kirito showed up, Eugeo could immediately tell that day would be the best day of his life.

If it hadn't been for his friend, his partner, he would be still stuck in an endless loop of his daily routine back in the village. Kirito taught him everything and yet he let Administrator manipulate him into fighting the only person who noticed him for years. When he was dying, he thought that way he would repay the favor of all the happiness and light Kirito brought in his life. The only thought that ran through his mind as he muttered his last words to Kirito was the wonder of how much Kirito'll miss him.

He was afraid that he would be forgotten and abandoned. Like with his family when Alice was gone. As if he completely drifted away from them. Just seconds after saying his last words to Kirito, he felt as is if his life was complete and he would rest happily and in peace.

But how was he alive then? Did Kirito win the battle? If so, did he find a way to retrieve everyone back including Alice, Cardinal and Charlotte? Eugeo felt a wave of happiness and relief wash over him as he finally decided to open his eyes, hoping to see some familiar faces, but no.

The room he was in looked awfully unfamiliar to him and there was nobody else in it besides him. Maybe it was one of the Church's rooms that he was placed into so he could recover from the exhausting battle. He tried getting up, but even though he felt painless, he still didn't have complete control over his body so he slumped onto the ground as his own legs betrayed him.

He glanced around the room, trying to find anything that could help him back on his feet and then realized that his Blue Rose Sword was nowhere to be seen. Things quickly became suspicious to him. If Kirito really won, why didn't he let the Blue Rose Sword be placed beside him.

Eugeo heard shuffling outside of the door and felt panic rise inside of him. What if Kirito didn't win? What if Administrator would torture him until he would succumb to her as her loyal dog? Or, even worse, she also trapped Kirito and would torture them in front of each other's bare eyes. Eugeo could only pale at the thought as the door slowly opened and revealed a tall black haired teen on whose sigh Eugeo's eyes lit up with hope and joy.

Kirito was standing on the doorstep. His body seemed unharmed underneath the pitch black armor he was wearing. Eugeo flashed him a smile before forcing strength into his legs, teetering over to Kirito and, as he was about to pull him in a hug, was roughly pushed away by the hilt of one of Kirito's two pitch black blades that Eugeo didn't notice before. His back hit the ground as one the tip of the blade was uncomfortably pressed against his neck.

Eugeo's eyes filled with shock as they stared into the black irises of his partner that had slight hint of gold in them. Kirito's eyes were colder than Eugeo had ever seen them. The usual sparkly irises of his became nothing more than smoggy dots.

"Kiri-" he tried to speak, but the blade pressed itself harder against his neck, letting out a thin line of blood.

"My, my, what do we have here?" a sweet voice of madness spoke from the door. There stood Administrator in all her glory, arms crossed in amusement "Synthesis Thirty-three, would you like to explain?"

"The prisoner over here tried to assault me" Kirito narrowed his eyebrows "Such a stupid move"

"Now, now... After I was so kind to let you live and even healed you completely, you still try to resist and fight back?" Administrator sighed dramatically, holding her forehead "What a poor, broken puppet"

"You-" Eugeo gritted out a curse through his teeth "What did you do to him!?"

"Oi!" Kirito snapped, pressing the blade even harder against his neck, a fair amount of blood began to sip out of the wound "How do you dare speak to her eminence in such a way!?"

"Take it easy, Synthesis Thirty-three" Administrator's lips curved into an impish grin "After all, don't forget he's your lover"

"WHAT!?" both boys cried out simultaneously while Administrator giggled innocently.

"Did I forget to mention?" she said approaching to Kirito's side, resting her hand on his shoulder "You two were supposed to be summoned together as lovers from the heavens, but Eugeo-kun's summoning went wrong and he turned against The Axiom Church and me..." she mimicked sadness "I was so generous to let him stay and be a part of your world, yet he repays me with such immature and disgusting behavior..."

"Shall I do something about it?" Kirito asked, the grip on the black blade tightening.

"Nah" Administrator shrugged "I'm pretty sure he'll come to his senses one day. Now, I'm gonna go take a nap so, since the two of you'll share this dorm, don't kill yourselves~~~" with that, she walked away while humming silently.

Kirito finally turned his attention back to his partner, his eyes were filled with such a strange emotion that Eugeo couldn't quite figure what it was. Was this really his Kirito? The one that he spent past two years and his childhood with? This Kirito seemed so serious and cold unlike the one he spent his days and nights with, clumsy and kind.

The silence was broken with Kirito's simple question and a familiar playful smile on his lips.

"Do you know how to play chess?"


End file.
